And Go!
by MidnightsForbiddenLove
Summary: She didn't understand what she felt at first, but once she realized she was falling, she knew it couldn't end well. Cliche summary, but I'm new to creating them. Ginny's POV


_A/N: _Characters, world, and most everything from this belong to the amazing JKR, and I am not trying to steal or anything like that. Also I should probably point out I only went with a slightly higher rating due to the girl interested in a girl situation.

I don't really know what started it. At first I had no interest in girls. Not like that anyway. Sure I enjoyed being with them more then guys, and obviously there are things that only girls will understand emotionally. But I never thought anything of it. Not until I started falling for girls. Who would have thought sweet little Ginny would be in love with a girl? I've grown up in a house with all guys, so maybe it should have been obvious. Or maybe my fear of men could have given it away. But no one noticed. Even the one I hoped most to show it to didn't notice, but she wouldn't, she has to be straight so there is no way she would pick up on my feelings like that. All I know is that I need to stop musing about this and head down stairs to class. Hogwarts has so many flights of stairs, and each day I count my blessings that I remember to take the correct turns through out the castle.

As I enter the small room, I walked towards the back like always. There are always a lot of things in the room. Chairs staked precariously by the walls, risers also taking up a large amount of space. For some reason, this time the room seems to be the storage location for a large amount of filing cabinets. On one of them, I see a small note telling us that class is cancelled, due to the lack of space for class to be held. One would think I would love this, being your average student, but not having this class means one less time I get to see her today. She is the girl I accidentally fell for. It's not your average girl crush either. I can't get my mind off of her. Every time I see her, my heart races. I try to see her even when I know it makes me look like an idiot. I adjust the paths I take just so I can see her. I lock eyes with her, even though I can't even make eye contact with anyone else because it makes me feel uncomfortable. I see her laugh and I have to smile because she can light up a pitch black cave. I truly fell for her and it hurts that I can't be close to her.

I walk around the room a bit to see how many of these filing cabinets there are. As I come around one group which creates a bit of a wall to a line of chairs we would normally sit in for class, she walks up behind me. Because of the limited space, we are pretty close. She says hey to me like usual, but this time rather then avoiding eye contact when I reply with a hey, I look right into her brilliant golden eyes. I'm shocked however, to see that it looks like she's about to cry, or was just crying. I ask what's wrong, and she simply says "too much" and completely breaks down. My only reaction is to hug her. It is an awkward angle because we are not right in front of each other, so with one arm I pull her closer to me, the other arm wrapping around her. She puts her head on my shoulder, and cries harder. I feel my heart breaking in the knowledge of the pain she is in. I guide us to the chairs right next to us and sit us down, me on the right her on the left. At first I have my arms still wrapped around her, holding her as much as I can. I move to move her hair out of her eyes and she grabs my arm. Now my right arm is holding onto her right forearm, and she has her right arm linked through my left, while also holding onto my left arm with her left. We sit like this for a while. As she calms a bit she asks "why do you cling to me?" I'm more then slightly shocked when she asks me this. I didn't realize I was being so obvious about it, and I wouldn't call it "clinging to" either. Instead I just say "I'm sure by now you know why"

"I've been trying to avoid you. But I can't. And if I can't avoid you, I can't get over you, and its killing me. And I don't want that pain anymore. So please just leave me alone. I can't handle the pain you leave me in anymore." With this she cries again. But silently.

"No. I won't. Because I've been in the same situation. I thought by now you could see it. I'm in pain whenever I don't see you. Its torture to be next to you and not reach out and grab your hand, or tuck your hair behind your ear so I can see more of your beautiful face. I won't let you go because it would kill me. I need you. I love you." I stop, worried that I've already said way too much. I look down and try to pull my arm out of hers. I leave the room, tears in my eyes now, and head to the bathroom. I stand at the sink. Looking up I realize the mistake I've made. I ruined a chance of anything with her. She will probably avoid me for life, and I will do the same. I can't bear to see myself so I look back down and cry. I feel like I am breaking from the inside out. I can't handle this. I move to the corner farthest from the mirror and sink down and cry. I cry harder then I have in a really long time. I don't even hear it when the door opens. I don't realize I'm no longer alone until I feel an arm around my shoulders, and someone sinks down next to me.

"I don't want to lose you either. I barely know you, and I don't understand these feelings I'm having, but I know that I love you. I can't live without you. I'm afraid though. What now?" She looks me in the eyes while she finishes saying this, like we have done for

the last few weeks, but this time without embarrassment.

"Now? Now I think we stand up and walk out of here holding hands. No more hiding how we have been feeling. I don't know that I could handle that. I know that not everyone will agree. But I can not care anymore about what they think. Now it is you and me, and that is all that matters." I say this confidentially, but I feel more nervous then I have for a long time. There's a reason she has the leadership positions she does, as well as a reason I cling to her so much. She stands up, pulling me up with her. We brush ourselves off and start to head out. As I open the door however, she grabs my hand. I look back, slightly surprised, with the unspoken question as to whether or not she is sure about this, and she just walks by and pulls me towards my locker. On the way there we run into Luna and she says "I knew it! I knew this is why you wouldn't tell me the guy you liked!" I feel my face catch fire with the blush that is spreading through it. I don't have to look over to know that she is blushing just as much. We walk on and head upstairs to walk around a bit. As we do we run into a professor that we both have class with on a weekly basis.

"So are you two dating finally?" My jaw drops. How come a teacher could see what neither of us realized? I look at Hermione

with a question to my voice and respond "I believe so" Now wondering what this makes us, we bid a good day to our professor and continue walking. As we approach a more secluded area I stop.

"I don't want to beat around the bush anymore. What does this make us? What do you want us to be?" I look away, fearing her response. Waiting impatiently, I feel her let go of my hand. My heart drops. That can only mean one thing. However what I didn't expect next was for her to put her arm around my waist. "I was hoping it would mean you'll be my girlfriend?" As she says this, my heart leaps. Instead of replying I hug her with everything I have in me. It's going to be a bumpy road, but traveling it with her will make it all worth the while.

Well, about a week had passed without much change. We started talking a bit more, but because of our schedules, it was difficult to really have much time. We did however start discussing more possible times we had to hang out. Those few moments of brief conversation were the highlights of my days. On this day however, I was in for a surprise.

"So I was thinking, dinner in the Great Hall is always at the same time for every student, but you and I both just sit with our separate groups of friends. We should have dinner together tonight. It would be a good way to let people know about us." I stare at Hermione in shock. I thought I was the one being confident about coming out with our relationship, but I wasn't sure I was ready to make the statement in front of the whole school like that. But it would just be dinner, girls can make new friends and sit with them at dinner, people wouldn't assume anything from that.

"Sounds great!" And so now I sound over excited. Nice Ginny, listen to yourself a little better. "So when do you want to meet up?"

"I have class right before, so do you just want to meet outside your dorm? We could walk down together that way, its always awkward walking by myself." So we will also be entering the Great Hall together, late. It should be fine though.

"Alright, see you then." I can't believe this. I finally have my girl, and I'm terrified of being with her. I'm supposed to be the brave one. I'm Ginny Weasley, the girl that was possessed and survived. But that brings up her leadership, and strength, and beauty, and just everything I love about Hermione Granger. I guess I should probably head back to my dorm to knock out some homework before my date with my girlfriend, maybe that will kill sometime.

As I start the last foot of my potions essay, I hear the bell chime, signaling the release of the last class of the day. This is it, time to do this. I'm nervous but excited, a very new feeling. I quickly place my quill and ink back in my bag, but leave my essay out, so I don't forget to finish it. I'm putting my shoes back on when I hear her knock. Rushing to the, door I great her with a hug. I'm allowed to be close to her now, I'm not going to stay away. "Let's go to dinner," It sounds stupid to my ears, but I couldn't think of anything better to say. We head towards the Hall in a comfortable silence, close but not too close, me on the right, her on the left. We reach the doors to the Great Hall, and as I reach for it to hold it open for her, she grabs my arm.

"Wait!" I stop immediately, wondering if she decided not to go through with this. Instead of more words however, she just takes my hand in hers, our fingers intertwined. She really wants everyone to know. I feel like my heart is about to leap out of my chest. But it feels good, it feels right, to be right here, like this. I smile, and she grabs the door handle. "And go!" She says this with a hint of humor in her voice, and I find myself smiling more, as the Gryffindor table erupts in applause, cat calls, and a few shouts of "finally!" and "its about time!" I see her face blush beautifully red like it does when she gets flustered, and I know my face has a similar current state. Well, that went incredibly well I think to myself. Maybe this road won't be as difficult as I thought.

_A/N~ Reviews are greatly appreciated, its my first real attempt though, so please be nice, though I do enjoy constructive criticism, and please no flames, particularly because of the pairing because if you have an issue with it, you obviously don't have too much of an issue because you clicked on it :)_


End file.
